Arrhythmia-
by Mohawks and Coffee
Summary: "El amor te puede sorprender en cualquier momento", Arthur estaba consciente de ello, pero nunca creyó que podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer.
1. Navegantes nuevos e historias melancó

summary

"El amor te puede sorprender en cualquier momento", Arthur estaba consciente de ello, pero nunca creyó que podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer.

* * *

><p>Contenido*<p>

-Navegantes nuevos e historias melancólicas.

-Encuentros estúpidos

-Conclusiones abrumadoras

* * *

><p>-Navegantes nuevos e historias melancólicas*<p>

Nos situamos en una de las academias de bellas artes más prestigiosas de todo el mundo, donde cruzando por uno de los majestuosos jardines, se encuentra un joven de 19 años.. Fumando, leyendo una obra de literatura clásica. Cualquiera diría que solo se quiere hacer el interesante, pero, en verdad está disfrutando de su libro.. Pero claro. Olvide mencionar que hace todo esto porque no quiere recibir su clase de "Estudio de la mente filosófica II".

Les hablo del joven Arthur Kirkland, que si bien aparenta ser un vago, no es alguien malo.. Un poco maleducado, con vicios y piercings.. Pero nada grave; Arthur nunca fue el estudiante estrella (pero eso no significaba que no pudiese serlo, simplemente le daba pereza) tampoco fue el mejor hijo (y no le importaba en lo más mínimo). Lleno de vicios y malas costumbres llego a ser un "intelectual con vocación a escritor, solitario, en búsqueda de una solución lógica a un mundo estúpido a través de la literatura" (o así se describía él).. No era tan solitario, con el tiempo en la academia encontró a alguien igual de peculiar que él; nada más y nada menos que el apuesto, enérgico y ruidoso Alfred F Jones.

Alfred era sociable, fiestero, estúpido pero también educado y emocionalmente menos sensible que Arthur.. Con el tiempo se fue convirtiendo en su conciencia y mejor amigo. Alfred se acercó a donde estaba el muchacho de cabello rubio y rebelde y, de una manera muy educada y cariñosa, le arrojo un libro de tapa dura.. Esos libros de tapa dura que solo los estudiantes de medicina tienen.

-¡Maldición Arthur, acaso no sabes que si pierdes cinco clases seguidas te pueden quitar el derecho a examen!

-estoy plenamente consciente de ello, por cierto, tienes mucha fuerza.. ¿Por qué no regresas si tanto te importa?

-no estoy para tus estupideces, ¡SI NO VAS A ENTRAR A CLASES MEJOR NI DEBERÍAS VENIR A LA MALDITA ACADEMIA!

-¿¡PODRIAS DEJAR DE HABLAR COMO MI JODIDA MADRE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!?

-…

-¿Qué?

-Perdón.

-¿Perdón? ¿De qué carajos hablas, Alfred?

-no pude evitar alterarme, perdón por eso..

De vez en cuando Alfred sabía cuando detenerse para no molestar tanto a Arthur, si bien Arthur se consideraba miserable no quería joder más su vida, pero ganas no le faltaban..

Tras esa corta discusión digna de una pareja de adolescentes, ambos chicos caminaron hacia una cafetería que acostumbraban visitar al terminar las clases, pero que tenían días de no visitar. Era un lugar sencillo, pintoresco y digno de un bohemio intelectual, o bueno así lo recordaban. Lo que antes se llamaba "Cardique- Coffe&books" había pasado a ser un vulgar antro llamado "Arrhythmia- Show&Bar" ambos jóvenes se indignaron de sobremanera e, impulsados por su furia, entraron al local corriendo.. ¡Grata sorpresa se llevaron! No era solo un antro, ¡era un bar gay!

-¿¡dónde diablos esta Lovino!? ¡EXIJO HABLAR CON EL JODIDO GERENTE! –exclamo nuestro cariñoso amigo Arthur.

-está en la oficina trasera- dijo un chica alta, cabello castaño y largo con una flor en el- me llamo Elizaveta, puedo guiarte si quieres.

-deja de coquetear y vamos a hablar con Lovino, ¡no soporto esto!- dijo un nervioso Alfred.

-síganme entonces~

Elizaveta los guio hasta la oficina, entraron y se encontraron con un joven de unos 22 o 23 años, apariencia italiana y un escritorio muy desordenado.

-¡cuánto tiempo!

-a mí no me jodas con eso Lovino, ¿¡qué diablos le hiciste a tu cafetería!?

-mi nombre de negocios es Romano, métetelo en la maldita cabeza. ¿Qué que hice con mi cafetería?.. Bueno, veras Arthur, en la industria de los locales de entretenimiento se requiere de innovación. "Cardique" era anticuado, aburrido..

-¡PERO ASI NOS GUSTABA!- soltaron en unísono.

-silencio, maldición, no termino.. si bien "Cardique" traía un poco de clientela, me generaba mayor inversión y menor ganancia. No se encuentran muchas personas que paguen por un café, traigan un libro o su computadora, y pasen todo el día leyendo, tomando o comiendo algo.. ¡He decidido cambiar radicalmente el local por algo más atractivo!

-¿un bar gay?- pregunto Athur ladeando su cabeza.

-exacto.

-¿Qué tiene eso de atractivo?

-¡no es cualquier bar! Es un antro en el cual puedes divertirte, bailar, comer, beber un poco, conversar con amigos..

-y luego tener sexo..

-¡no lo hagas sonar tan vulgar! Escucha, lamentablemente no puedo revertir lo que he hecho en estos momentos, esperare a ver el resultado de este experimento.. ya he gastado y no pienso mandar todo al diablo. No sean negativos chicos, vengan mañana, Será la inauguración, quien sabe, bien y se encuentran a alguien apuesto *risilla*

Y de alguna manera extraña los dos chicos fueron convencidos de llegar al día siguiente, aún estupefactos por los cambios radicales en el ambiente. El local estaba un poco desordenado, 'tal vez mañana estará más decente' pensaron ambos. Salieron del recinto y regresaron a sus vidas normales.

Al día siguiente todo iba normal, una normalmente aburrida y tediosa clase de "letras", otra normalmente entretenida materia "versificación y métrica" (¡pero como amaba esa clase Arthur!), poesía y versificación libre II.. Y así sucesivamente hasta que llego a su hora libre.

Arthur, en su 'receso' (si se le puede llamar así al tiempo libre de un universitario) decidió caminar por las afueras de la academia.

La Academia de Bellas artes, era 'vecina' de la "universidad de Naciones". Decidió entrar y ver si podría encontrar a alguien con quien pasar el tiempo, ya que Alfred estaba en clases. Entro a la universidad, era un inmenso lugar rodeado de muchas rosas y diferentes tipos de Arboles de diversos países, se encontró de manera casual con muchos de sus antiguos compañeros de instituto.

No podía evitar sentirse incomodo, estaba rodeado de gente extraña, y la presencia de sus ex compañeros lo intimidaba un poco (no lo demostraba, pues tenía una imagen que mantener) ya que no encontró a nadie con quien hablar, decidió sentarse bajo un árbol y leer un poco. Sin quererlo o esperarlo, se quedó dormido.

Y entonces tuvo un sueño peculiar… o más bien, un recuerdo que le causaba incomodidad.

Arthur Kirkland, 14 años, cursa octavo grado, de reputación rebelde y problemática. Nunca dependió de nadie, de hecho, a sus 14 años había dejado su casa y con ello, el cariño de sus padres.. Los odiaba. Estar solo en calle era mejor que vivir peleando y gritando en su casa.

Y así siguió su vida, se hospedo en la casa de Honda Kiku. Arthur nunca comprendió por qué su madre soportaba tanto a su padre.. Era un maldito alcohólico y ella una desdichada drogadicta que amaba a su pequeño hijo Arthy, pero no lo suficiente como para dejar sus vicios. Kiku le convenció que era por el amor con el que se conocieron, sin embargo ¿qué iba a saber un niño de 15 años ahora sobre el amor?

Recordó que alguna vez sintió algo extraño por una chica mayor que él, de cabello lindo y muy elegante.. a decir verdad no recordaba su nombre.. Solo sabía que era bonita y que la amaba por ser tan sofisticada y de apariencia intelectual y educada; tiempo después de haberle confesado su amor y ser brutalmente rechazado por parte de aquella chica, esta le propuso ser su "compañera para sexo casual". Eso derrumbo su mundo, luego de aquella propuesta se dio cuenta que la imagen que se había pintado de aquella chica no era más que una máscara que ocultaba a una chica vulgar, zorra, maleducada, y.. bueno, puta. en especial puta.. Su opinión de las mujeres cambió y con ello su personalidad (pero aun así tuvo sexo con aquella chica) y trató de desprenderse de los sentimientos que pudiesen ahogar su lucidez mental en el resto de su vida hasta encontrar trabajo.

Desde el punto de vista de un espectador esta es una situación de poca relevancia, es decir, ¿por qué cambiar solo por una chica que aparentaba ser fina, elegante y perfecta.. Y resulto una puta?

Pero la verdad es, por superfluo que lo veamos, hasta el más frio, apático y molesto chico puede sentir deseo de amar y ser amado alguna vez.. Arthur era el ejemplo vivo de aquella hipótesis. Él quería amar a aquella chica, pero ella lo rechazo y lo usó de manera que causó un daño sentimental que tal vez nunca se repararía..

Desde aquel incidente romántico; Arthur decidió desprenderse de los sentimientos, concentrarse en su pasión por la escritura y no volver a esperar nada de nadie.

-Arthur~ ¡Arthuuur!

-¡AHHH!- se despertó un aterrado Arthur al ver la cara de uno de sus amigos que lo había despertado con un cariñoso vaso de agua fría.

-¡Matthew! .. ¿Cuál es tu maldito problema?

-..oh, ¡perdón Arthur! Me comentaron que me estabas buscando, así que salí a ver si estabas por el campus.. Pero estabas dormido ¡y Kumajirou me dijo que podía despertarte con agua!- Dijo el chico canadiense.

-no puedo creer que hables con ese oso todavía..

Fue una bonita tarde entre amigos, Arthur estaba tan divertido con Matt, hablando de libros, que olvido que tenía dos clases pendientes, se despidió y salió corriendo a todo paso hasta su academia, mientras corría casi le cae encima un joven muy alto que cargaba una pila de libros..

-mierda, ¡ten más cuidado!

-tu eres el que debería tener cuidado, ¿¡que no ves a alguien con una pila de libros!?-dijo el chico

Arthur se fijó en las facciones de aquel joven de unos 20 o 23 años; cabello rubio y largo, ojos finos de color azul intenso, piel pálida, y según acaba de descubrir, de voz masculina y sensual.. le parecía muy apuesto.

¿Qué? ¿Sensual? ¿Apuesto?

Arthur duda de su sexualidad por unos segundos..

* * *

><p>Notas finales: bueno este es el solo el primer capitulo de esta historia~ ya he escrito el segundo cap y estoy trabajando en el tercero.. ni idea si esto va bien, yo no se de romance.. solo se que Arthur y Francis se aman~ odiadme ( •o•)

gracias por leer hasta el final uwu si les gustó díganme, si lo odiaron díganme.. y si creen que Arthur es muy hipster, díganme. x)

bye bye folks


	2. Encuentros estúpidos

summary

"El amor te puede sorprender en cualquier momento", Arthur estaba consciente de ello, pero nunca creyó que podía ser lo suficientemente estúpido como para caer.

* * *

><p><strong><em>advertencias?:<em>** pues, tsunderes punks con piercings enamorados.. y franceses preguntones~

_**hetalia le pertenece a Hima-sempai** que lo amamos y en lo personal me parece lindo.. _

_si hetalia fuera mio estaría Francis esposado a una cama con un Athur sobre él~_

* * *

><p><strong>- Encuentros estúpidos*<strong>

Luego de esa inesperada y muy corta pelea con aquel tipo de los ojos pecaminosamente hermosos (debería dejar de pensar así de alguien que acaba de ver y de quien ni sabe su nombre) se fue a clases y luego de eso regreso a casa con Alfred, claro que iban a ir al bar.. Pero eso sería más tarde.

Alfred F Jones, era el tipo de chico que no le gustaba pasar desapercibido, pero guardaba la compostura cuando debía, podía ser fiestero, ruidoso y más pero ser testigo de los cambios abruptos de ánimo de Arthur lo había cambiado un poco, llevaba un buen tiempo siendo compañero/amigo de Arthur y se había dado cuenta que Arthur escondía algo, ni idea de que, pero era algo que le había cambiado de alguna forma. Alejó ese pensamiento y por alguna razón comenzó a recordar su infancia.

Se graduó con un promedio decente de un instituto con buena reputación. Su madre estaba en contra que dedicase su vida a algo tan "superfluo y efímero" como lo es la escritura, sin embargo, con el tiempo, Alfred se armó de valor para decirle a su madre que no todo en la vida es dinero y que de alguna forma él intentaría ser un buen escritor, pues para Alfred F Jones no había imposibles.  
>Claramente, su madre se había dado cuenta que desde que Alfred era un niño, y a pesar de su hiperactividad, se había interesado la lectura, la escritura; Alfred disfrutaba de las novelas de ciencia ficción tanto como disfrutaba leer comics y estaba decidido a estudiar literatura y letras con tal de aprender o estar más cerca de eso que tanto le llamaba la atención.<p>

"-Al menos Prométeme que no vas a ser un fracasado y estudiaras para tener al menos un promedio digno, hijo.."

"-¡Si, Gracias mamá!"

Alfred se sorprendía de lo mucho que había cambiado luego de conocer a Arthur. Él sabía que Arthur no había tenido ni la mejor de las madres, ni había tomado las mejores decisiones en su vida, pero aun así seguía allí, junto a él, solos contra el mundo. Llevaban ya 3 años viviendo juntos, fue suficiente para conocer bien (no por completo) a Arthur. Desde su punto de vista, era alguien solitario que prefería un polvo nocturno (pues al tiempo llevaba algunas mujerzuelas a su apartamento en algunas noches) nunca hablo con ninguna y Arthur no mostraba interés por ninguna, era tan extraño.. Alfred no estaba seguro si Arthur podía sentir amor verdadero por alguien. En sus trabajos escritos se podía detectar un vacío que hacía que sus narrativas de alguna forma fueran frías, oscuras, sin emoción.. hasta con un deje depresivo. No se sentía amor al leerlos pero si se podía percibir el dolor del escritor cuando lo redactó.

Era un enigma. ¿Podía amar? ¿prefería el sexo?

Cuando Alfred le declaró su homosexualidad (debía decírselo pues iban a vivir juntos) Arthur no se sorprendió. Pero Alfred siempre pensó que Arthur era homosexual también por alguna razón.. tal vez pensó eso porque en algunos textos que pudo leer a escondidas, ni siquiera menciona a algún personaje femenino, al menos no de forma romántica.. ¿Será eso? ¿Había sido engañado por su novia en algún pasado remoto?  
>Muchas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas..<p>

Alfred regreso a la realidad entonces.

De la nada apareció Arthur en su habitación, mientras él pasaba el rato en su laptop recostado en su cama, y le preguntó..

-¿Cómo sabes si eres gay?- soltó sin más el inglés, dejándose caer boca arriba en la cama.

Esa pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa..

-¿A qué viene esa estúpida pregunta Arthur?- dijo un desconcertado Alfred.

-¿Qué es lo primero que le ves a un hombre?- dijo con una mirada perdida en el techo, como si estuviese pensando en algo importante.  
>Esa también..<p>

-escucha, no sé de qué me hablas, ni sé que quieres saber exactamente.. Pero si solo vienes a joderme, mejor lárgate de mi habitación- soltó ruborizado y molesto.

-vayámonos ya al bar, estoy aburrido.- dijo de manera abrupta para cambiar de tema.

Él es extraño a veces..

Tomaron un taxi, y llegaron a "Arrhythmia" por alguna razón o, más bien, un privilegio pasaron sin pagar (obra de Lovino) el ambiente era otro al desastre del día anterior había buena música, había muchas personas apuestas (o eso decía Alfred, sin temor a sonar muy gay) posó su mirada en la barra de tragos.

-Iré por unos tragos, si quieres puedes bailar un poco haha~

-esta bien, buscare un lugar, no puedo ni quiero bailar, tengo 3 pies izquierdos ¿recuerdas?

Alfred afirmo con un movimiento de ironía con la cabeza y se retiró. Arthur se abrió paso entre la muchedumbre y casi por milagro encontró lugar en el segundo nivel del local en una mesa de bar de dos sillas, le pareció linda, la mezcla de metal y cristal le daban un toque moderno y sofisticado al, ahora, antro de Lovino

-Buen trabajo Lovino.

Ya que Alfred no aparecía con los tragos decidió acomodarse, sacó su Iphone y se dispuso a leer un poco. Sin embargo cuando su vista subió para ver el texto del aparato, divisó en segundo plano una cara reciente y peculiar.  
>Oh, no..<br>¡Estaba sentado en la mesa del frente! y ya que no había nadie de por medio, se podían ver cara a cara, afortunadamente para Arthur él estaba distraído viendo a la pista de baile. Arthur se apresuró y se sentó en la silla que tenía al frente de forma que le diese la espalda a aquel tipo.  
>¿Por qué hacía eso? ¿Qué perdería si él lo viese? ¿Por qué se escondía?<p>

-Oye..- sintió una mano sobre su hombro.

-se te ha caído esto- le dio su Iphone. Un apenado, nervioso y ..¿Sonrojado? Arthur agradeció y bajó la cabeza.

-eres problemático- dijo el extraño no tan extraño- me presento, Mi nombre es, Francis Bonnefoy, es un placer. -Soltó con fluidez y confianza el apuesto hombre de ojos como el cielo.

-A-Arthur Kirkland, igualmente y gracias.- dijo, tratando de no sonar nervioso.

-¿Qué haces por estos lugares?- sin pensarlo dos veces, Francis ya había tomado asiento al frente de Arthur.

-soy amigo del dueño y me invitó a la inauguración del local.

-¿Qué estudias? ¿eres de la universidad de Naciones verdad?- ¿que clase de interrogatorio era ese?

-No, estoy estudiando Literatura, en la Academia de Bellas Artes. ¿Y tú? –Arthur amaba remarcar que estudiaba una intelectual carrera en una importante academia.

-Psicología, en la universidad de naciones.. Aunque tu ya me viste con aquellos libros..- ¿Que era todo ese teatro? Ese tipo casi lo mataba hace unas horas ¡y ahora esta como si nada hablando con él de la vida universitaria!

-¿Qué haces en un bar de este tipo?- dijo Arthur pues le intrigaba mucho su presencia. ¿O era una conspiración de los dioses?

-lo frecuentaba cuando era una cómoda cafetería llamada "Cardique", así que pensé que iba a ser igual de cómoda como antro, vaya tontería..- en verdad que era una ilusa manera de pensar.

-¿pagabas por un café y pasabas toda la tarde leyendo?

-y amaba hacerlo..  
>Discutieron diferentes temas de momento: economía, sociedad, política, literatura, cine, teatro, comida, postres, animales (y Alfred no apareció nunca con los malditos tragos)<p>

Aquel extraño, no tan extraño ahora, era simplemente cautivador. Era muy inteligente y de buenos gustos y modales.. pero todo se puso incomodo cuando llegaron , aún sobrios, a otro tema popular: El sexo.

-¿Qué opinas de estos bares?

-bueno, cada persona tiene derecho a divertirse.. Y en la sociedad en la que vivimos es muy difícil que un homosexual se divierta abiertamente en un antro cualquiera. Pienso que esta bien que existan, les da hogar a los homosexuales tímidos..

-¿Eres gay, verdad?- dijo Francis, con una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro, por lo que el rubio le acababa de comentar hasta parecía que era gay.  
>Arthur no pudo evitar sonrojarse hasta las orejas, miró a Francis con odio y respondió:<p>

-No, mi mejor amigo es gay, y he aprendido a vivir con su forma de ser.. ¿y.. –Dudó un momento- tú?  
>Los papeles se habían cambiado, ahora el nervioso era Francis, que respondió de manera argumentativa<p>

-Pienso que todos por naturaleza tienden a sentir una atracción por alguien, independientemente cual sea su género. Después de todo, el amor es algo que depende más del interior de la otra persona, que de su rostro o físico- se podía notar que Arthur hablaba con un estudiante de Psicología.  
>Y sin embargo pues, tenía razón. Pero, ¿Eso quería decir que era gay o.. Bisexual o había entendido mal? Ni idea. Pero bueno, la conversación estaba interesante.<p>

-¿Por qué estudias Literatura?

-¿Por qué estudias Psicología?- le fastidiaban las preguntas pero el 'entrevistador' hacia que siguiese respondiendo a todas las tonterías que preguntaba.

-no me respondas con otra pregunta, tengo esa curiosidad..

-Estudio literatura porque desde pequeño prefería los cuentos o libros que la tv, juguetes, videojuegos y amigos, porque solo con saber un poco de literatura, puedes escribir toda una historia interesante.. es un mundo mágico.. –se sintió estúpido al abrir su mente a un extraño de esa forma, pero no podía evitar emocionarse al hablar de lo que le apasionaba.

Francis miraba a Arthur de manera expectante, interesado.. Siempre admiro a los escritores, él nunca pudo lograr plasmar todas sus ideas en libros, Cuando lo intentaba, le dolía la cabeza y mandaba todo al carajo.. es difícil e imposible para él. Y aún no sabía por qué estudiaba psicología. Luego de unos minutos Francis le pidió si podían salir y caminar. (Pensando en el extraviado Alfred) pensó en decir que no, pero luego recordó que era amigo del dueño del local.. si terminaba ebrio en algún lugar del local, iría a traerlo la mañana siguiente, si estaba con alguien, regresaría a casa.. y bueno si moría, buscaría su cadáver y le daría una sepultura digna, después de todo, el apartamento era casi de su propiedad. Oh, dulce amistad…  
>Y bueno, aceptó, pues platicar en susurros en el oído dentro de aquel ruidoso lugar se estaba volviendo un poco incomodo y la voz de Francis no disminuía su incomodidad. Fuera del local, todo estaba tranquilo, excepto de unos gemidos que provenían de un callejón cercano..(pero esa es otra historia que no me pertenece)<p>

Eran las 01:05 de la madrugada, la calle estaba sola pues todos festejaban dentro, claramente el ambiente se había puesto un poco incomodo.  
>Francis estaba analizando la apariencia de Arthur. Su cabello rebelde y rubio, sus ..Interesantes cejas, su piel pálida y perlada, usaba unos jeans ajustados negros y muy rotos, una camiseta que parecía ser de una banda decía "MSI" (en su vida la había escuchado esa banda) con la luz de la luna se podían apreciar sus piercings uno en la ceja derecha, otro en la oreja y tenía otro en la lengua(pero lo notaba cuando este hablaba); era más bajo que él, tenía un olor a cigarrillos y café amargo.. y sus ojos, eran de un tono verde casi hipnótico.. Era perfecto.<p>

Se sintió estúpido por lo que acababa de pensar.. "Debo estar ebrio por la ebriedad del ambiente"  
>Caminaron hasta llegar un parque, entraron y pasearon por los jardines bajo una gigantesca y hermosa luna llena<br>-¿Te molesta si fumo?- dijo Arthur impaciente por la incomodidad del ambiente.

-No, claro que no..- divagó un poco- ¿Cuánto tiempo tienes de fumar? (lo que importaba era sacar platica)

-bueno, comencé a los 13 años.. Claramente no es el mejor de mis vicios.  
>Francis se sorprendió un poco, y dijo - ¿no le molesta a tu novia?<p>

Arthur no pudo soportar la risa ¿novia? ¡¿Qué carajos es eso?!  
>-No, no tengo novia.. no me soportaría.. -su tono y rostro pasó de diversión a una seriedad total.<p>

Francis lo miró curioso."_ Entonces no tiene novia.._"  
>Charlaron como si se conociesen de toda la vida, animadamente, Francis se divertía con el peculiar humor negro de Arthur, y Arthur se entretenía con las anécdotas que Francis narraba para él y recurrió a las preguntas personales, para mantener el ambiente.<p>

- yo te digo una pregunta y tú me respondes y dices otra, ¿entendido?

-Sí, ¿quién comienza?-dijo Arthur levemente emocionado.  
>Decidió comenzar Arthur..<p>

-¿Color favorito?

-Rojo, ¿Banda Favorita?

-Mindless Self Indulgence, ¿tatuajes?

-No, ¡me has robado mi pregunta! ¿Edad?- Francis moría por saber su edad.

-19..

-¡¿Qué?!- soltó de manera sorpresiva Francis, vaya que no se esperaba que fuera tan joven.  
>Y así fueron haciéndose preguntas hasta que se les acabaron las ideas.. Hasta parecía Ask .fm*<p>

Esas tres o cuatro horas parecieron eternas, eran completamente diferentes, y sin embargo, allí estaban, fuera del apartamento de Arthur.. Francis paró en seco y Arthur guardó silencio por un momento.  
>-Arthur..<br>-¿Qu-

y fue callado por los labios de Francis quien lo había tomado del cuello de la camisa de manera agresiva, levantándolo un poco del piso. Arthur dio un gran suspiro,cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar..  
>Francis podía sentir el abrumador sabor del tabaco proveniente de los labios del menor, mientras que Arthur sentía la suavidad de los labios ajenos.. claro, sin ignorar el orgásmico pero leve sabor dulce de Francis. Abrió un poco la boca y de manera automática juntaron sus lenguas sin importar nada, sus lenguas jugueteaban ansiosas por el contacto ajeno. Hasta parecía que se habían deseado desde hace mucho tiempo.<br>las sorpresas de la vida..

Pero de alguna forma ese beso empezó a excitar a Arthur.. y claro, sus pulmones gritaban por oxígeno, por lo cual se separaron lentamente dejando ver un hilo de saliva entre sus lenguas.. una escena tan.. oh mierda, sensual. Arthur estaba caliente, muy caliente.  
>Un desconcertado y avergonzado Arthur, por inercia, se apartó, mirando al piso, corrió a su departamento sin voltear atrás.. debía ordenar sus pensamientos y deshacerse del bulto que se estaba formando en su entrepierna.<p>

Corrió a la ducha, decidió darse un largo baño para ordenar su cerebro, pasó su dedo por sus labios y sentía que se quemaba ¿Qué carajos le pasaba?  
>Según muchos libros, sientes mariposas en el estómago al besar a alguien.. pero ese no era el caso de Arthur Kirkland, No no.. él sentía toda una puta guerra en su estómago, sentía como su corazón cambiaba su ritmo al recordar al de ojos azules.. Le faltaba el aire y se sentía caliente.<p>

-Debe ser un resfriado.

Pero no salió de la ducha, recordó que tenía una molesta erección reclamando atención.. Era la puta culpa de Francis. Decidió masturbarse tratando de no pensar en nadie, solo en la sensación reconfortante del orgasmo.. Pero ya que su cuerpo no respondía a sus ordenes últimamente, su cerebro tomó otro rumbo y decidió recordar cada detalle del rostro y cuerpo de Francis, mezclando un poco la realidad con lo que podría interpretarse como la fantasía sexual de Arthur.. Dentro del trance de placer mientras se tocaba, empezaron a aparecer escenas en su mente (con música incorporada)

_Él le acariciaba todo el cuerpo de manera dulce pero posesiva, como si estuviese hambriento pero no quiere comer a su víctima antes de torturarla._  
><em>Mierda<em>- tenia miedo de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Arthur empezó a jugar con sus pezones, lo vio alguna vez que vio algún vídeo de Alfred.. era algo llamado yaoi.. no tenia ni puta idea de que significaba, fue una de las experiencias más raras de su vida. Sintió de inmediato una corriente por su cuerpo  
>-Ah!<br>Llegó a su vientre y siguiendo bajando.. ahora en su cabeza resonaba la canción de Arctic monkeys– "do I wanna know"

_Y Francis estaba de rodillas, lo miraba con un poco de vergüenza y deseo, tomó en sus manos su miembro y le dio un beso, luego dos, luego sintió su lengua sobre la punta, una de sus manos bajaba y subía.. Fue más rápido, su boca se abrió y derritió a Arthur._

Su respiración estaba acelerada, conocía esta sensación, pero jamás la había sentido tan placentera.. como si Francis fuese su debilidad, de derretía ante él. _Sentía una ráfaga de calor cuando Francis rozaba con su lengua la punta.. sentía que moría del placer._  
><em>seguía tocándole con deseo, levantó su rostro y le besó.. pero el beso fue cortado por Arthur, con un gemido que proclamaba que estaba cerca de llegar a su límite. Francis le dio un fuerte mordisco en una parte sensible de su cuello, bastaron unos movimientos rápidos y bruscos que lo llevaron al orgasmo.<em>

"_Era como tocar el cielo y bajar en paracaídas_" cuando su respiración se había controlado dijo:

-¿Por qué, tenía que pensar en él?

* * *

><p>Notas finales: resulta que aquí se ve el texto de manera fea y al parecer escribí el peor lemmon del mundo... Perdónenme! y recomiendo en serio esa canción de Arctic Monkeys porque me parece sensual, pues si, Arthur tiene bastantes piercings! (y tiene más éwé)3<p>

cualquier parecido con mi banda favorita y la de Arthur es mera coincidencia/


End file.
